hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerome Kombuchi
History Gerome is the oldest child of Diana Kombuchi, which means he is the half brother of Kjelle and Neversa. As a Kombuchi, He has a ever lasting responsibilities in the Empire. During his up bringing, Gerome got into a lot of fights which is the reason for his tough skin. He completed the Hunter Exam 7 years ago and is currently a One Star Hunter. At age 18, He married a non nen user Amelia and had a baby Girl named Amber. Currently, he boarded a ship towards the Dark Continent with the Dark Continent Explorer Team. Appearances Gerome is a Young male with bushy hair that's cut on the sides. He has a ways with words, added by his nice chemistry can make him quite the ladies man. Since he has a different father compare to his half siblings, they all look nothing alike. That being said, he has a very mysteries side which leads to his own wife not knowing whats going through his head. Abilities 'Super Human Strength-' stronger than a average human I'''mmense Speed- '''super human speed Nen & Nen History Gerome has been using nen since age 12, meaning that he has great experiences with using nen. Being a member of the Kombuchi family and apart of the Dark Continent Explorer Team, Gerome is skilled with using Nen. Despite being a Enhancer, Gerome displayed great skill in Emission/Conjuration. Currently has 3 hatsu abilities. One of them is even a Specialist Hatsu Nen Type: Enhancer/Emission Advance Touch: By being right beside of/ touching individuals, he can then create small warps panels where ever he touch the person and then can punch, kick, or even grab them in that area. The individuals/ others will not be able to see this warp anywhere on their body. Gerome also needs to be no more then 60 meters away from his opponent at all times to use this ability. The warp will disappear 30 minutes later after it been placed. This hatsu also enhances his attacks by at least 20%. Nen Type: Specialist Beast Arms: By touching any animal, Gerome can manipulate his arm to turn into the beasts arms. For example, Gerome most common Arms abilities is Wolf arm. The many arms gives him many abilities, which led to the Hunter Association to notices his abilities. His other most common arm is Bird wing which can help him fly up into the sky. Before Netero death, he had a personal meeting with Gerome telling him about the Continent and how he wanted to recruit him for the Explorer Team. He only has 5 beast arms that hasn't been shown yet. Nen Type: Conjuration Dirt Runner (Motor Bike): Gerome can conjure up a Motor Bike that can go up to 70 sec per hour. He must use Shu to exert his nen into the bike to power the machine. Trivia * Oldest Child to Diana Kombuchi * His dad state is unknown * Still sends mails to his Family and wife to inform them that he is still okay * At Age 16, He first use Beast Arm by rescuing a poor Wolf Category:Enhancer Category:Thieves Category:(Ummmokay). Category:Kombuchi Family